


Белые гиацинты.

by Gera_sensey



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gera_sensey/pseuds/Gera_sensey
Summary: Нет других цветов, которые могли бы лучше описать их отношения, чем белые гиацинты.





	Белые гиацинты.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне стыдно за это, простите

   Мария всегда была именно такой, какой представляют обычно учительницу литературы и искусствоведения. Невысокая, всегда улыбающаяся молодая женщина, возраст которой не угадаешь, можно даже не пытаться. Обычно ей еще придумывают хорошего работящего мужа и ораву детишек, но, ни того, ни другого у нее нет. Зато у нее есть Зиглинде - жилистая, высоченная, как каланча и порой злобная, как черт. Но Мария не жалуется - не на что. Как бы странно и противоречиво эта парочка не выглядела, они не ссорились. Никогда. Чтобы не случилось, Зиглинде будет заходить, стукаясь головой об дверной косяк, в кабинет Марии и пить травяной чай с медом во время свободного урока. А Мария в свою очередь будет прибегать к Зиглинде на улицу, наматывает на нее большой теплый шарф, чтобы та не замерзла, под смеющиеся взгляды учеников, целует в родинку под правым глазом и остается наблюдать за страданиями бегающих вокруг школы подростков. 

  Каждое утро Мария поливает белые гиацинты, растущие в горшочке на подоконнике в их квартире, пока Зиглинде спит, и читает им стихи из большой потрепанной книги. В стихах говорится про русскую природу и иногда про любовь. Иногда она читает им рассказы из учебника, по которому она учит детей. Цветам не то чтобы очень нравится, но они все равно растут. Помнится, их ей подарила Зиглинде на первом свидании. Мария верит, что если дать им завять, то она потеряет Зиглинде, а поэтому заботится о цветах, как о своих детях. 

\- Опять читаешь книги цветам? - Зиглинде обнимает со спины и кладет подбородок на макушку Марии. 

\- Ты знаешь, им нравится. Посмотри, как они цветут пышно, - Мария обернулась и невесомо поцеловала ее, улыбаясь. Эти цветы словно олицетворяют ту гармонию, что поселилась у нее в душе еще пять лет назад, когда она впервые встретила Зиглинде. Тогда-то она и поняла, что вот тот человек, с которым она хотела бы провести всю свою жизнь. 

И, честно говоря, за это время ее мнение ни капли не поменялось. 


End file.
